La petite bibliothèque ambulante du Bagage
by Lied
Summary: Série de drabbles sur l'univers du Disque-Monde. Donc, un peu de tous les persos, quand j'ai l'inspiration. Vous retrouverez la fée des Dents, le Guet, le Bibliothécaire et d'autres... Bonne lecture !
1. Le guet : Vimaire, Carotte et Angua

_**Série de drabbles issus de l'arbre à drabbles du défi LJ de Drakys. Mes premiers écrits sur l'univers du Discworld ! Mouahahahaha !**_

**oOo**

**Vimaire, Carotte & Angua**

Pourtant, dans deux minutes, il demandera à Carotte de partir à sa recherche. Vimaire sait que c'est idiot mais quand Carotte est venu lui demander s'il avait vu Angua au cours des 3 derniers jours, jours qu'il avait accordé de congés au jeune homme pour une fête nain, il avait soudain remarqué que la louve-garou n'avait pas été visible depuis deux jours. Après enquête, personne ne l'avait vu depuis la fin de son service il y avait trois jours, après que Carotte soit parti.

Personne. Et cela inquiéta fortement Vimaire, autant que Carotte, qui semblait devenir légèrement livide depuis les dernières absences de nouvelles de sa petite amie.

Vimaire jura contre lui-même. Il était le commissaire-divisionnaire, il devait veiller sur ses hommes.

**oOo**


	2. La fée des dents

_**Suite des drabbles nés de l'arbre à drabbles**_

**oOo**

**La fée des dents**

C'était une nuit magnifique, et elle était loin d'être terminée, car le boulot ne se fait pas tout seul. Lucie avait commencé son nouveau travail depuis quelques nuits et, même s'il était incongru, elle le trouvait agréable. Après tout, pour un travail de nuit, il était relativement hygiénique puisqu'il ne comportait aucun lit à partager avec des inconnus, justifiait peu de contact avec les gens, très peu en fait, car les enfants n'étaient pas des gens, et ils dormaient généralement quand elle passait. Certes, se trimballer avec une échelle avait de quoi être encombrant, mais une fois qu'on avait pris le coup avec le matériel, entre la pince, la bourse de menu monnaie, le sac à dents, l'escabeau, tout allait bien. Elle avait eu un instant de doute à propos du costume, mais après tout, beaucoup de job comportait un uniforme, plus ou moins ridicule à porter. Elle consulta son petit carnet et cocha sa dernière visite avant de consulter le nom suivant sur la liste. Oui, vraiment une nuit magnifique pour travailler. Elle empoigna l'échelle et prit la direction de son prochain contrat. Dans le noir huileux d'Ankh-Morpork, une petite silhouette, chargée d'un escabeau, se faufila dans les rues, rien d'étonnant en fait. Sauf peut-être à cause de la paire d'ailes transparentes rose néon accrochée à son dos.

**oOo**


	3. Sam Vimaire bis

_**Toujours l'arbre à Drabbles !**_

**oOo**

**Sam Vimaire et Sam Vimaire**

À la réflexion, ces congés avaient leurs avantages, songea le commissaire Vimaire, sommé par sa femme de prendre quelques jours de repos.  
Au départ, il avait pesté, râlé, ronchonné, bougonné, mais Sybil avait été intraitable et il avait cédé. Après tout, sa femme était un amour mais elle savait se montrer d'un caractère d'acier trempé quand il le fallait. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu fatigué et un peu meurtri après cette sombre affaire d'un trafic de Drague chez les trolls, 2 côtes cassées, trois fois rien quoi, mais maintenant, il se dit qu'elle avait eu raison.  
Il contemplait d'un air béat le petit Sam qui faisait ses premiers pas.

**oOo**

**Petit addenta : **j'adore le Guet, après Mémé Ciredutemps et le Bagage, je dois avouer que c'est Vimaire qui monte dans mon top des persos du Discworld. Surtout depuis qu'il a pris du grade ! XD Bref, voilà, juste pour dire.


	4. Au nom de la culture !

_**Arbre à drabbles, der des ders pour le moment ! XD**_

**oOo**

**Le Bibliothécaire et L'Archichancelier Ridculle**

Il fallait prendre une décision, cette histoire ne pouvait plus durer. L'archichancelier Ridculle pénétra d'un pas déterminé dans l'antre de la bibliothèque où les livres étaient parfois enchaînés pour leur propre bien.

"Bibliothécaire !"  
"Oook ?" Répondit poliment l'orang-outang  
"Ceci est ridicule, je suis l'archichancelier tout de même !" Protesta le mage.  
"Oook !"  
"Mais enfin, mon ami, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me commander la collection d'ouvrages de Chasse & Pêche de Sir Hemgway ? D'accord, ils n'ont rien de magique, mais ils sont indispensables !" Bouda Ridculle. " Vous vous rendez compte qu'il a écrit un récit sur la chasse aux éfélants de Lancre ?"

Le bibliothécaire se contenta de lui tendre une banane.

**oOo**


	5. Rincevent : Avant que le monde soit

_**Défi de Communauté 31_jours sur LJ - création + mythologie**_

**Titre :** Début de destinée  
**Jour/Thème **: 2 août / création + mythologie  
**Personnage :** Rincevent  
**Rating :** G  
**Warning éventuel :** pas vraiment, juste lié au cycle de la 8e couleur et du 8e sortilège, sorte de préquel si on veut.

** oOo**

_Au début, il n'y avait rien. Puis une petite pousse a surgi de terre. Vint ensuite une feuille de vert pâle. La tige crût et les feuilles se multiplièrent du néant. Des racines s'étendirent, se formant tel des tentacules et au bout de chacune, un tubercule se forma, créant les mondes. Quand la plante fut finalement grande et devint un arbre un être vint et il fut lié à lui 9 jours et 9 nuits, alors il eût un nom. Il fut appelé Yggdrasil._

« Sincèrement, bougonna le jeune Rincevent alors qu'il feuilletait un livre de la bibliothèque de l'université de l'invisible. Qui pourrait croire de telles sornettes ? Tout le monde savait que les mondes étaient plats, juché sur le dos de 4 éléphants, eux-mêmes perchés sur le dos de la grande A'tuin, la Tortue. Et que les mondes ne se créent pas, ils sont. »

Le jeune étudiant ferma vigoureusement l'ouvrage et se demanda si le bibliothécaire avait enfin le dos tourné, car il avait un pari à gagner. Et c'est comme ça que commença la suite d'évènements qui amènerait à la création de nouveaux mondes.

**oOo**


	6. Les passetemps de la Mort

_**Arbre à drabbles, un que j'avais oublié. XP**_

**oOo**

******Albert & les passe-temps de la Mort**

Albert l'avait rapidement compris, son patron était un original. Pas facile tous les jours d'être au service d'un original, surtout quand celui est la Mort. Il y avait eu les chats, puis la fille adoptive, suivi de l'apprenti et maintenant, la petite fille. Albert faisait avec ce qu'il avait. Il n'était pas trop à plaindre, alors, quand il entra dans le bureau ce matin-là avec le thé, il n'haussa même pas un sourcil. La Mort était en train de faire une maquette de navire klatchien. Le vieil homme se dit que ça aurait pu être pire, au moins, Il n'avait pas repris sa collection de philatélie.

**oOo**


	7. Quel métier vous faites déjà ?

OMG ! honte à moi ! J'ai trouvé plein de drabbles et de petites ficlets que j'avais oublié dans un coin de mon ordi... Bref, en voilà encore quelques petits bouts !

**Je crois qu'il vient d'un arbre à drabble, mais alors, je ne me souviens plus lequel...**  
**Personnage :** Une fée des dents née du tréfonds de mon imagination  
**Rating :** G  
**Warning éventuel :** Avoir lu le Père Porcher peut s'avérer utile.

**oOo**

**La fée des dents**

**oOo**

C'était une nuit magnifique, et elle était loin d'être terminée, car le boulot ne se fait pas tout seul. Lucie avait commencé son nouveau travail depuis quelques nuits et, même s'il était incongru, elle le trouvait agréable. Après tout, pour un travail de nuit, il était relativement hygiénique puisqu'il ne comportait aucun lit à partager avec des inconnus, justifiait peu de contact avec les gens, très peu en fait, car les enfants n'étaient pas des gens, et ils dormaient généralement quand elle passait.

Certes, se trimballer avec une échelle avait de quoi être encombrant, mais une fois qu'on avait pris le coup avec le matériel, entre la pince, la bourse de menu monnaie, le sac à dents, l'escabeau, tout allait bien. Elle avait eu un instant de doute à propos du costume, mais après tout, beaucoup de job comportait un uniforme, plus ou moins ridicule à porter. Elle consulta son petit carnet et cocha sa dernière visite avant de consulter le nom suivant sur la liste. Oui, vraiment une nuit magnifique pour travailler. Elle empoigna l'échelle et prit la direction de son prochain contrat.

Dans le noir huileux d'Ankh-Morpork, une petite silhouette, chargée d'un escabeau, se faufila dans les rues, rien d'étonnant en fait. Sauf peut-être à cause de la paire d'ailes transparentes rose néon accrochée à son dos.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	8. Sam Vimaire

**Je crois que lui aussi vient d'un arbre à drabble, mais alors, je ne me souviens plus lequel...**

**Personnage :** Une fée des dents née du tréfonds de mon imagination  
**Rating :** G  
**Warning éventuel :** Avoir lu le Guet et ses séquelles pour se situer un peu dans la "chronobiographie" de Sam Vimaire.

**oOo**

**Sam Vimaire et Sam Vimaire**

**oOo**

À la réflexion, ces congés avaient leurs avantages, songea le commissaire Vimaire, sommé par sa femme de prendre quelques jours de repos.  
Au départ, il avait pesté, râlé, ronchonné, bougonné, mais Sybil avait été intraitable et il avait cédé. Après tout, sa femme était un amour mais elle savait se montrer d'un caractère d'acier trempé quand il le fallait. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu fatigué et un peu meurtri après cette sombre affaire d'un trafic de Drague chez les trolls, 2 côtes cassées, trois fois rien quoi, mais maintenant, il se dit qu'elle avait eu raison.  
Il contemplait d'un air béat le petit Sam qui faisait ses premiers pas.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	9. Lancé de fleurs

Petite idée farfelue après avoir lu le dernier volume des aventures de Tiphaine Patraque.

**Personnages :** Mémé Ciredutemps et Magrat, à propos de Tiphaine Patraque.  
**Rating :** G  
**Warning :** Il faut avoir lu au moins Un chapeau dans le ciel et je m'habillerai de nuit.

**oOo**

**Surdouée**

**oOo**

« Oui, elle est surdouée, je suis très fier d'elle. » Répond Mémé à la question silencieuse des yeux de Magrat.

L'ancienne sorcière s'étouffe un peu sur la gorgée de thé qu'elle sirote. Elle essaye de paraître royale et inaffectée par la remarque mais c'est difficile quand on toussote et crachote, les yeux embués de larmes, sous le coup de l'émotion et de la gorgée de travers. Jamais Esméralda Ciredutemps n'avait complimenté personne. Jamais. Comprenez la surprise et l'émoi de la jeune reine.

« Après tout, tout le monde ne réussit pas un pâté en croute au bleu de Lancre du premier coup. »

Elle se disait aussi.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


End file.
